


The Eyes Are the Windows to the Soul

by Katherine_Sanderson



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Eyes, M/M, Neil's eyes through Andrew's eyes, POV Andrew Minyard, basically all implications no context, this probably didn't need to be rated teen, this was a school assignment, though I basically wrote half of it in english before translating to swedish so..., translated from swedish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Sanderson/pseuds/Katherine_Sanderson
Summary: Prompt: Write the progression of a character while describing only their eyes."His eyes are brown, except that’s a lie."
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	The Eyes Are the Windows to the Soul

His eyes are brown, except that’s a lie. Anyone could see the coloured contacts if they paid attention. His eyes are empty. Only the people who reflect that emptiness can see it.

His eyes are blue, an unexpected honesty. It suits him better.

His eyes are brown again, back to the lie. He doesn’t feel safe enough without it yet.

Over the fall, life sneaks into his eyes. It’s enviable that he’s found something to live for, even if the thing he’s chosen can’t love him back.

His eyes are wide. Understanding seeps in. He’s put together all the conversations, all the clues he’s gotten. Alongside the understanding there’s something that could be sympathy, but he should know better than to waste sympathy on someone who doesn’t need it.

His eyes hold a promise, it’s irresistible. There’s no other choice than to trust him.

His eyes are blue, the lie has been torn away. Fire is blue when it’s at its hottest and his eyes are burning. He has nothing left to lose… yet another lie.

His eyes remain blue. They’re intense. He seems determined to make everything harder. He understands everything and nothing at the same time.

His eyes are uncomprehending. He’s as slow as he’s insightful. Sometimes he can see through all lies and secrets and sometimes he needs simple and obvious things explained to him.

His eyes seem to shine, he’s dazzling.

His eyes are warm despite the icy colour, they’re filled with gratitude. It could fill the emptiest soul with feeling. There’s something else there, something sadder, fighting for space with the gratitude. Time runs out before it can be identified as farewell.

His eyes are empty but this time there’s a spark that assures that the fire can be reignited. His eyes are blue, there are no more lies.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote fanfiction, who would have known school would have been the thing to get me back to it. I'm thinking about bringing over my old fanfic from ff.net but those are kind of embarrassing...


End file.
